Stelena- After school special
by Brittni loves stelena
Summary: This story is based on what I think will happen after season 4 episode nine between Stefan and Elena. After watching the trailer for the next episode I got inspired. I might still write on what I think should happen with Stefan and Elena after episode ten is realised or I will go off that episode. This is my first fan fiction, and I haven't seen any Stelena season 4 fan fictions s
1. Chapter 1

Stefan and Elena Fan Fiction

This story is based on what I think will happen after season 4 episode nine between Stefan and Elena. After watching the trailer for the next episode I got inspired. I might still write on what I think should happen with Stefan and Elena after episode ten is realised or I will go off that episode. This is my first fan fiction, and I haven't seen any Stelena season 4 fan fictions so I thought I might just make one myself. Please review and comment if you like the story, and tell me whether I should continue thank you for reading. With Bonnie, Caroline, Klaus and Damon.

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended. Entertainment purposes only.

Elena POV

Damon just told me to get in the car. So I did. Every nerve I my body is telling me to leave him. I thought that I was happy with him. But I can't feel that way anymore my body is telling me no. I honestly don't know what I feel after tonight. Damon is going to look after Jeremy, so I don't have to worry about Jeremy. Then there's the cure, professor Shane said that he could find it. We are close to finding it now, more than ever before. Oh great now I'm ranting in my head. It's only been two minutes. "It's going to be okay, Jeremy is going fine." Bonnie smiled. "Thanks". I smiled. I just have to give myself a break. Stop thinking. I can't. Okay Elena focus on graduation. Oh crap, I haven't finished that assessment. I haven't studied for that test. Now that Jeremy's out I can have the house to myself that will give me time to study. Wait. I left my stuff at the Salvatore boarding house.

Stefan POV

Caroline left. She gave me a hug. She is the only one who has been honest with me. She told me not to give up on myself. Lexi said that to me once. Damon had to kill her didn't he! Why would Elena want to be with someone like that. He just keeps killing. How could Elena want that? Him. I'm not going to give up. I can't. I will be fine. I sat down on my bed. I tried to focus on something more positive. I closed my eyes; I listened for that soft breeze that always soothed me. I drifted off.

Elena POV

"Bonnie can we stop at Damon's and Stefan's? I need to get my stuff". "Yeah of course". We eventually arrived. I used my vamp speed to hurry and get my stuff from Damon's room, I paused. Damon I sighed. I raced back down stairs. Someone stopped me. I stepped back. It was Stefan. Of course it was he lives here. He stood tall and glanced at me. "What are you doing here?" he said almost angry. "I-I-I-I was just getting my stuff to take home. Jeremy won't be there for a while. So I was just going to make a quick stop and" he interrupted "oh Jeremy's okay" he paused" wouldn't you just stay here considering you and Damon are a thing now?" he stopped and glanced angrier now. How did he know that me and Damon, he interrupted my thought and answered as though he read my mind. "Caroline told me."

"What?!"

"She felt sorry for me, that I didn't know."

"I was going to tell you, but"

He interrupted again. "But what! You felt sorry for me? I need you ALL to stop feeling sorry for me!"

"Stefan I'm sorry"

"No you're not!"

"Stefan"

"STOP!" he was really angry now. He looked like he was going to explode. A tear fell from his eye. He looked down. What have I done? I couldn't have hurt him this bad. I moved a step closer to him. He took a step back and refused to look at me. "Come on Stefan let's talk about this." He got really angry this time he was fuming. "What is there to talk about? How many more ways could you rip my heart out?!" He was breathing heavily than with a blink of an eye he knocked down the table. And there it was, his eyes were red and veins began to trickle down his face. He had lost it. He screamed "YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME, YOU TOLD ME YOU PICKED ME AND WANTED TO BE WITH ME FOREVER! YOU COULD TALK TO ME! WE LOVED EACH OTHER! HOW COULD YOU?" he paused he was crying now. He grinded his teeth together. He punched a hole in the wall. I jumped. "Stefan calm down!" He got close to my face I could feel his hot breath on my face. He had his hands on my shoulders firmly like he was about to break me. "CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! YOU LIED TO ME YOU BOTH DID! YOU SLEPT WITH HIM! HOW COULD YOU!" he pushed me to the ground. I cried "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean (by now I was crying) t-to hurt you." He was so angry. He would never do this. I looked in his eyes. I could see fear, frustration, but mainly hurt. I didn't know. I had all my thoughts on Damon and all this time Stefan was hurting, he was hurting, he, the one I used to love. He didn't deserve this. I wish I could take it away. "I-I-I-I" that's all I could get out. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to him me. He leaned down. Gripped my shoulders. "You deserve t-to." He paused. I opened my teary eyes. He pounced back. "No, I'm sorry Elena. Just leave." I looked at his face. But I couldn't read him. I walked over to him, I touched his face. It was so beautiful. "I wish I loved you as much as you loved me." I whispered in his ear "I'm sorry." As I was about to leave. He stopped me and grabbed my shoulders "kiss me." Still blank but crying. He looked at me in the eyes as though he was trying to compel me "please." "Why did you have to be sired to him." he was calmer now he looked down. He released me from his grip. "Stefan…"

"Don't." he whimpered.

"Stefan he-he-h-e-he let me go."

"Really?" he said in disbelief.

"I know you hate him Stefan but I think I-I love him, I don't know."

"Look into your heart Elena, you will find the truth there." Bonnie walked in "Elena what's going on?" Stefan pushed me away. "Nothing" I say.

I got in the car. "Are you okay Elena?" "Yeah I'm fine." She looked at me in shook "but you're shaking." I looked at my hands. I was shaking I dint realise. Why was I shaking? "Just drive!" She drove straight away. I got home.

I sat on my bed I was shaking. I looked around my room I realised I haven't been in here since me and Stefan broke up. Around then. I can only think about Stefan. He told me to look into my heart. Would that even work? If so how? All I can think can think about is … well thinking. Okay I need to lie down and stop thinking and just breathe.

It was so quite. No one was in this house. Only me. I listened to the soft breeze and listened to all of my surroundings. I was asleep. I saw a face I'm not sure whose face it was, a beautiful, his eyes were piercing through my soul his face was so perfect. He had perfect kissable soft pink lips. I kept picturing his face and taking pleasure in this face. I then realised it was Stefan. It was his face. I could never get sick of his face. It felt so real. I could cry. But then Damon's voice came in the picture. He said "Who do you chose? Make your choice." He kept repeating this sentence. And as this sentence kept repeating both Damon's and Stefan's faces changed from one to another. I was panicking. I don't know who to choose. I love them both. I can't choose now. The faces stopped it sopped on Stefan's face. I was at ease. Then all of a sudden I and Stefan were in the school hall. We stood there looking at each other. He spoke first. "Elena I love you forever and always." We were both crying. "Stefan, will you forgive me?"

"Of course I will, only if you tell me your mine."

"I can't."

"You either love him or me Elena." He was being forceful. I don't know. "I-I-I"

"The truth."

"The truth Stefan is that I-I-I …. I love… you Stefan, you. I always have. Damon has just been in the way; although I liked him I love you." He pressed his finger against my lips "shhh, now tell your conscious self that."

"But what if vampire me ….doesn't believe me."

"I believe in you Elena." He kissed me it was a tender kiss. A voice faded away as it got darker, I love you.

I opened my eyes. It was just a dream although the dream felt so real.

Weeks later

I sighed, letting the water run down my face, I thought a shower would soothe me, letting my hair down, rinsing my body. I turned off the shower; I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body. I spotted myself in the bathroom mirror. God I looked horrible.

The dream was haunting me now. It came in hot flashes. I felt woozier every time. For weeks the same dream of Stefan's face. Except in each dream his face grew sadder and lonelier. And when he said those words: I love you. It became more distant and weaker.

I remember all it took was those three words. I had been waiting to hear for a while. And Stefan would lock his lips with mine, locked in fiery passion. And we would become tangled in each other. And now that's just a distant memory. I walked into my room and got dressed. Slower each day. I noticed a picture I looked down at the framed picture of Stefan and I form when we were still together. He was standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and he was kissing my cheek. I was smiling brightly. Tears were rolling down my cheek. Damn these heightened emotions. I wanted it to stop, the memories cause I couldn't handle it. His face in pain, his body shaking his fist clenched. That night Stefan yelled at me. I saw all his humanity go. It made my heart ache. My body was shaking uncontrollably. Although I wanted it to stop, the memories just kept coming. I whispered to myself. "I'm sorry Stefan."

How could I be so stubborn? Being a vampire has really changed me. I don't know who I am any more.

It's not just the memories of Stefan. Also off Damon. Ever since Damon and I broke up, I forget how much I loved Damon.

"Hello Elena."

I jumped and dropped the picture. It's Klaus. What did he want? I turned to face him. "I heard you and Stefan and Stefan have been having problems. Caroline has been talking to me." Whys is she such a blabber mouth. "But also Stefan he has been hanging around me a lot, and as much as I enjoy his company." He smirks. "He is really sloppy and sad and annoying and" I interrupt "get to the point Klaus."

"The point is, he is miserable without you. I don't want to be around him anymore. And he will only leave me alone if he is with you." He stops. "I want Stefan to be happy."

First of all when did Klaus ever want Stefan to be happy after all the pain he put him through. Although I haven't been out in ages I'm sure Klaus wouldn't change this quick. And since when did he rout for us two? Obviously I'm not the only one who has changed. He stopped my thinking. "And obviously you need him." he looked down at the picture of me and Stefan that I dropped. He must have seen my crying. I whipped my face. "I don't need him."

"That's sired Elena talking. Unconscious Elena needs him. And yes I know about your dreams." How did he know? Well who cares that's another story. "What do you mean?" I asked. "The sire bond has changed you Elena. Not only how you feel but how you think. And your unconscious is trying to break free. Old Elena is, the Elena that loves Stefan. Unfortunately Damon's blood turned you, and since you had feelings for him. Well you know the story. But you never had strong feelings for Damon as you did for Stefan. And those feeling for Stefan weren't heightened for Stefan when you turned. Elena you need to step up and start feeling from your heart not from your mind." What di he know, who is he to come to my room and tell me how I feel? "In order to feel again you need to go here." He gave me a card with a name and an address on it. He was gone.

**AN: Thank you for reading. :) Please leave a review and let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions!**

**-Brittni loves stelena **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i finally learnt how to add chapters and i want to edit this story lol but yeah please do read my latest one**

Chapter 2

I went to the address on the card. And there stood a tall dark building. I knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood a lady, in about her mid-forties. She invited me. She must have trusted me. She led me into the dining room "Klaus told me that you would come. Please sit down." I wasn't even sure why I was here, all I knew is that I felt sorry for Stefan and deep down inside of me I loved him and I wanted the pain to stop. I sat, "Now my dear I will cleanse you now hold my hands and close your eyes that's if you want this?" she asked. I replied not so sure "Yes I do, I want this." I placed my hands on hers she began to chant. I closed my eyes. It felt as though my whole life flashed before my eyes. Some time passed I could feel all my surroundings shaking. And within a flash she let go of me. "It's done, now drink this." I opened my eyes and took the mug she gave me "drink." I drank it all. And then it hit me I almost collapsed I suddenly felt an urge rush through my veins. It was electrifying. I lost my breath. All my nerves were multiplying and seaming through every inch on my body. I tried to focus on staying up. I suddenly felt love, guilt, despair, happiness and faith. I realised that the way I loved Stefan before wasn't as much compared as the way I feel for him now, I longed for his touch and every second that passed by without him was painful, my heart started to ache more than ever. I need him, not Damon. Why would I like Damon more than Stefan? I remembered all the hurt and love I have been through with him. How much I hurt him. I began to cry. I need to fix this. Stefan needs to know that I love him more than ever. "Not yet my dear, you need to get rid of Damon." I have I love Stefan. "You need to get him out of your head you can't love him anymore." What was she talking about I don't love Damon. "Before you turned you had feelings for Damon that's why you are sired to him, now that I have Elena back you need to let him go. All your feelings for him." she was right I did have feelings for Damon. I want Stefan. And in order to get Stefan I have to let go of Damon. "W-w I don't think I can he was there for me, a good friend, I'm not ready to let go cause then I'll never know what I could be missing." I looked down in disappointment. "You're not leaving until you let him go, whose it going to be Elena?" she asked. I looked up and took a deep sigh.

A couple of weeks passed by I was still at the house unable to leave until I choose, we did many exercises and rituals to keep me balanced and able to let go of him. Some days were emotional I had to remember all the times I feel for him, and kissed him, loved him. I had to convince myself that I didn't need him. And that I would be better off without him. For the first week I cried at nights from the memory of him and that I had to let him go. But it had to be done.

Caroline and Bonnie came over once a week to help me; they comforted me through it all. Caroline brought me blood bags for me to drink. As well as getting over him I got better with feeing and my blood lust. Although some nights were difficult all I had to do from keeping me down was think of Stefan, with each week that went by I loved Stefan more and Damon less. And finally the dreams stopped the memories. Everything was the way it should be.

The witch spoke "Elena it's time to go, and get your boy." She smiled. "But first one last test before you can go." I really wanted to leave. It was the longest 5 weeks of my life. "Okay." I said.

"Hey."

"Damon?" I said in surprise but horror

"Elena, I know we have history and both of us have been trying to let go of each other, Rachel(the witch) has told me that you have been doing so well, it was wrong of me to use you like that Elena, I did love you. But you love somebody else and now I'm over it I'm moving on. I just needed to tell you that you have been an amazing friend and I hope I will find someone as great as you. And don't ever forget that you are loved." He smiled. I was happy that he said that to me he has really changed himself for the good. I smiled at him. Usually memories would come rushing back but this time, I did it, I moved on. "Thank you Damon, We had a good run and now it's over." I couldn't finish, so he did. "Good luck Elena." He hugged me. I looked at Rachel she looked concerned that I couldn't handle this, but I did I hugged back. And from that hug we both knew that it was over. Elena Gilbert is back. I was free.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stefan and Elena Fan Fiction**

**This story is based on what I think will happen after season 4 episode nine between Stefan and Elena. After watching the trailer for the next episode I got inspired. I might still write on what I think should happen with Stefan and Elena after episode ten is realised or I will go off that episode. This is my first fan fiction, and I haven't seen any Stelena season 4 fan fictions so I thought I might just make one myself. Please review and comment if you like the story, and tell me whether I should continue thank you for reading. With Bonnie, Caroline, Klaus and Damon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended. Entertainment purposes only.**

Elena POV

Damon just told me to get in the car. So I did. Every nerve I my body is telling me to leave him. I thought that I was happy with him. But I can't feel that way anymore my body is telling me no. I honestly don't know what I feel after tonight. Damon is going to look after Jeremy, so I don't have to worry about Jeremy. Then there's the cure, professor Shane said that he could find it. We are close to finding it now, more than ever before. Oh great now I'm ranting in my head. It's only been two minutes. "It's going to be okay, Jeremy is going fine." Bonnie smiled. "Thanks". I smiled. I just have to give myself a break. Stop thinking. I can't. Okay Elena focus on graduation. Oh crap, I haven't finished that assessment. I haven't studied for that test. Now that Jeremy's out I can have the house to myself that will give me time to study. Wait. I left my stuff at the Salvatore boarding house.

Stefan POV

Caroline left. She gave me a hug. She is the only one who has been honest with me. She told me not to give up on myself. Lexi said that to me once. Damon had to kill her didn't he! Why would Elena want to be with someone like that. He just keeps killing. How could Elena want that? Him. I'm not going to give up. I can't. I will be fine. I sat down on my bed. I tried to focus on something more positive. I closed my eyes; I listened for that soft breeze that always soothed me. I drifted off.

Elena POV

"Bonnie can we stop at Damon's and Stefan's? I need to get my stuff". "Yeah of course". We eventually arrived. I used my vamp speed to hurry and get my stuff from Damon's room, I paused. Damon I sighed. I raced back down stairs. Someone stopped me. I stepped back. It was Stefan. Of course it was he lives here. He stood tall and glanced at me. "What are you doing here?" he said almost angry. "I-I-I-I was just getting my stuff to take home. Jeremy won't be there for a while. So I was just going to make a quick stop and" he interrupted "oh Jeremy's okay" he paused" wouldn't you just stay here considering you and Damon are a thing now?" he stopped and glanced angrier now. How did he know that me and Damon, he interrupted my thought and answered as though he read my mind. "Caroline told me."

"What?!"

"She felt sorry for me, that I didn't know."

"I was going to tell you, but"

He interrupted again. "But what! You felt sorry for me? I need you ALL to stop feeling sorry for me!"

"Stefan I'm sorry"

"No you're not!"

"Stefan"

"STOP!" he was really angry now. He looked like he was going to explode. A tear fell from his eye. He looked down. What have I done? I couldn't have hurt him this bad. I moved a step closer to him. He took a step back and refused to look at me. "Come on Stefan let's talk about this." He got really angry this time he was fuming. "What is there to talk about? How many more ways could you rip my heart out?!" He was breathing heavily than with a blink of an eye he knocked down the table. And there it was, his eyes were red and veins began to trickle down his face. He had lost it. He screamed "YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME, YOU TOLD ME YOU PICKED ME AND WANTED TO BE WITH ME FOREVER! YOU COULD TALK TO ME! WE LOVED EACH OTHER! HOW COULD YOU?" he paused he was crying now. He grinded his teeth together. He punched a hole in the wall. I jumped. "Stefan calm down!" He got close to my face I could feel his hot breath on my face. He had his hands on my shoulders firmly like he was about to break me. "CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! YOU LIED TO ME YOU BOTH DID! YOU SLEPT WITH HIM! HOW COULD YOU!" he pushed me to the ground. I cried "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean (by now I was crying) t-to hurt you." He was so angry. He would never do this. I looked in his eyes. I could see fear, frustration, but mainly hurt. I didn't know. I had all my thoughts on Damon and all this time Stefan was hurting, he was hurting, he, the one I used to love. He didn't deserve this. I wish I could take it away. "I-I-I-I" that's all I could get out. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to him me. He leaned down. Gripped my shoulders. "You deserve t-to." He paused. I opened my teary eyes. He pounced back. "No, I'm sorry Elena. Just leave." I looked at his face. But I couldn't read him. I walked over to him, I touched his face. It was so beautiful. "I wish I loved you as much as you loved me." I whispered in his ear "I'm sorry." As I was about to leave. He stopped me and grabbed my shoulders "kiss me." Still blank but crying. He looked at me in the eyes as though he was trying to compel me "please." "Why did you have to be sired to him." he was calmer now he looked down. He released me from his grip. "Stefan…"

"Don't." he whimpered.

"Stefan he-he-h-e-he let me go."

"Really?" he said in disbelief.

"I know you hate him Stefan but I think I-I love him, I don't know."

"Look into your heart Elena, you will find the truth there." Bonnie walked in "Elena what's going on?" Stefan pushed me away. "Nothing" I say.

I got in the car. "Are you okay Elena?" "Yeah I'm fine." She looked at me in shook "but you're shaking." I looked at my hands. I was shaking I dint realise. Why was I shaking? "Just drive!" She drove straight away. I got home.

I sat on my bed I was shaking. I looked around my room I realised I haven't been in here since me and Stefan broke up. Around then. I can only think about Stefan. He told me to look into my heart. Would that even work? If so how? All I can think can think about is … well thinking. Okay I need to lie down and stop thinking and just breathe.

It was so quite. No one was in this house. Only me. I listened to the soft breeze and listened to all of my surroundings. I was asleep. I saw a face I'm not sure whose face it was, a beautiful, his eyes were piercing through my soul his face was so perfect. He had perfect kissable soft pink lips. I kept picturing his face and taking pleasure in this face. I then realised it was Stefan. It was his face. I could never get sick of his face. It felt so real. I could cry. But then Damon's voice came in the picture. He said "Who do you chose? Make your choice." He kept repeating this sentence. And as this sentence kept repeating both Damon's and Stefan's faces changed from one to another. I was panicking. I don't know who to choose. I love them both. I can't choose now. The faces stopped it sopped on Stefan's face. I was at ease. Then all of a sudden I and Stefan were in the school hall. We stood there looking at each other. He spoke first. "Elena I love you forever and always." We were both crying. "Stefan, will you forgive me?"

"Of course I will, only if you tell me your mine."

"I can't."

"You either love him or me Elena." He was being forceful. I don't know. "I-I-I"

"The truth."

"The truth Stefan is that I-I-I …. I love… you Stefan, you. I always have. Damon has just been in the way; although I liked him I love you." He pressed his finger against my lips "shhh, now tell your conscious self that."

"But what if vampire me ….doesn't believe me."

"I believe in you Elena." He kissed me it was a tender kiss. A voice faded away as it got darker, I love you.

I opened my eyes. It was just a dream although the dream felt so real.

Weeks later

I sighed, letting the water run down my face, I thought a shower would soothe me, letting my hair down, rinsing my body. I turned off the shower; I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body. I spotted myself in the bathroom mirror. God I looked horrible.

The dream was haunting me now. It came in hot flashes. I felt woozier every time. For weeks the same dream of Stefan's face. Except in each dream his face grew sadder and lonelier. And when he said those words: I love you. It became more distant and weaker.

I remember all it took was those three words. I had been waiting to hear for a while. And Stefan would lock his lips with mine, locked in fiery passion. And we would become tangled in each other. And now that's just a distant memory. I walked into my room and got dressed. Slower each day. I noticed a picture I looked down at the framed picture of Stefan and I form when we were still together. He was standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and he was kissing my cheek. I was smiling brightly. Tears were rolling down my cheek. Damn these heightened emotions. I wanted it to stop, the memories cause I couldn't handle it. His face in pain, his body shaking his fist clenched. That night Stefan yelled at me. I saw all his humanity go. It made my heart ache. My body was shaking uncontrollably. Although I wanted it to stop, the memories just kept coming. I whispered to myself. "I'm sorry Stefan."

How could I be so stubborn? Being a vampire has really changed me. I don't know who I am any more.

It's not just the memories of Stefan. Also off Damon. Ever since Damon and I broke up, I forget how much I loved Damon.

"Hello Elena."

I jumped and dropped the picture. It's Klaus. What did he want? I turned to face him. "I heard you and Stefan and Stefan have been having problems. Caroline has been talking to me." Whys is she such a blabber mouth. "But also Stefan he has been hanging around me a lot, and as much as I enjoy his company." He smirks. "He is really sloppy and sad and annoying and" I interrupt "get to the point Klaus."

"The point is, he is miserable without you. I don't want to be around him anymore. And he will only leave me alone if he is with you." He stops. "I want Stefan to be happy."

First of all when did Klaus ever want Stefan to be happy after all the pain he put him through. Although I haven't been out in ages I'm sure Klaus wouldn't change this quick. And since when did he rout for us two? Obviously I'm not the only one who has changed. He stopped my thinking. "And obviously you need him." he looked down at the picture of me and Stefan that I dropped. He must have seen my crying. I whipped my face. "I don't need him."

"That's sired Elena talking. Unconscious Elena needs him. And yes I know about your dreams." How did he know? Well who cares that's another story. "What do you mean?" I asked. "The sire bond has changed you Elena. Not only how you feel but how you think. And your unconscious is trying to break free. Old Elena is, the Elena that loves Stefan. Unfortunately Damon's blood turned you, and since you had feelings for him. Well you know the story. But you never had strong feelings for Damon as you did for Stefan. And those feeling for Stefan weren't heightened for Stefan when you turned. Elena you need to step up and start feeling from your heart not from your mind." What di he know, who is he to come to my room and tell me how I feel? "In order to feel again you need to go here." He gave me a card with a name and an address on it. He was gone.

**AN: Thank you for reading. :) Please leave a review and let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions!**

**-Brittni loves stelena**


End file.
